The Boy who overcame Death
by Lelouch-Strife
Summary: After the Zero Requiem, Lelouch is brought to a diffrent world by the gods, reason is unknown, but it is the key to finding out who he truely is
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is under new mangement as the previous owner hasn't been on in the last year and he told me that if he was no longer around i would be this stories new owner.**

**the previous owner was gorutovssageta**

**both stories have the same title, i do not own the anime's, characters or universes, and this story will be told in Lelouch's point of view, i hope you enjoy this story, reviews would be appreaciated, i wish to continue this if alot of people like it.**

Chapter 1  
"Where am I?"  
As I awoke, I realized that two things were already wrong. One, I wasn't supposed to be alive. Two, I was in a place with no light, just pure darkness. I looked down and seen nothing in front of me, even as I tried to move my arms around.  
"Your eyes are bandaged, please try not to move," a voice said in front of me.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" I said a panic in my voice.  
"I am Kikyo, the priestess of this village," the voice said. "You have incurred many life threatening injuries. Please do not try to move." She said.  
"Am I in Hell?" I asked, actually worried of the answer.  
"No, you are in my village," Kikyo said.  
"Village?" I asked. "Where is your "village" located at?"  
"Beyond the sacred tree," Kikyo replied. I sighed, realizing I was going anywhere with this woman.  
"Could you tell me the date?" I asked, with an exasperated tone.  
"What is a date?" Kikyo asked.  
I sighed again.  
After a few hours of remaining silent out of anger, I finally decided to try to talk to the priestess again.  
"Are you still there Kikyo?" I asked, wondering if she would answer.  
"Of course," Kikyo replied.  
"Can you remove the bandages around my eyes?" I asked in a gentle tone.  
"I could, but are you sure you want them removed? Your eyes might not have fully healed." Kikyo said  
I nodded and Kikyo began to slowly remove the bandages. She removed the bandages and I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes. I looked over at the person who removed my bandages and gasped. Sitting there was a beautiful young woman, with silk black hair and piercing eyes. Her face was soft, but her expression on it was one of strength.  
"Interesting," I said, smiling. "You remind me of someone I know. But why are you dressed in such a weird fashion?"  
"This is how a priestess must dress," Kikyo replied, rubbing some sort of ointment onto my chest.  
"It seems so bizarre," I replied.  
"Well thank you," Kikyo said a small smile on her face.  
"I didn't mean it in that way," I said, looking down. "I appreciate you helping me like this."  
"It is my duty," Kikyo said, a dark expression appearing on her face as she said this.  
"You seem not to like this work," I said, looking at her with a curious look.  
"In previous days, I wished I could be just a normal girl," Kikyo explained. "But now, I realize that was just a fantasy. Nothing is as it seems in this world, no matter how much you coat it in paint and try to believe it yourself."  
"I agree," I said softly. "But you must look thru that paint and try to make something happen by doing something to make it reality."  
"You speak nonsense," Kikyo said bitterly, looking away. "In this day and age, nothing can be done. Why do you think I hide in this small cave for? I hide because this world is crawling with demons."  
"Sometimes in order to fight a demon, you must become one yourself," I replied, a gleam in my eye.  
"Is that what you truly believe?" Kikyo argued, looking at me. "Demons cannot beat demons. They only defeat one and give birth to another."  
"If you allow this to occur," I said. "A demon can only be born from others weakness. A true demon can be born from ones true strength and will, the will to rid the world of these fake demons."  
"These are quite bold words you speak of," Kikyo said. "It almost seems as you yourself have been a demon."  
"I have," I said quietly. "I managed to defeat my demon, but only with sheer willpower. If I just gave up and sulked, I never would have accomplished anything." Kikyo stood up and smiled. I smiled back and tried to get up.  
"You mustn't get up!" Kikyo shouted, gently laying me back down. "Get some rest."  
"I just might do that," I said, smiling before looking around to see two sheathed swords lying next to me.  
"Why are these swords next to me?" I asked.  
"When I found you, they were on you, so I assumed they were yours" Kikyo said.  
"They were with me?" I asked as I gently touched one of the sheathed and I noticed that my nails were longer and sharper but I ignored them as it touched the sword it felt like they truly belonged to me.  
"I guess they are" I said.  
"You must rest" Kikyo said.  
"Yea I guess I will" I closed his eyes and began to fall into a long sleep.  
A few hours later, I woke up, and Kikyo was gone. I sat up, my injuries healed. I stretched, feeling refreshed. I saw a small pile of clothes in a corner, all priestess outfits. I groaned as I put the clothes on after I put them on I walked by the two swords and since they were mine I set them against my waist as I walked out the cave, looking down at the small outfit. I then looked up around me and gasped. I had entered a feudal area, completely uninhabited by modern technology. I began to walk around, taking in the sights. I then stopped as a man jumped in front of me, as soon as I saw him I had sensed something familiar about him.  
"Hey you!" the man shouted, pulling out a gigantic blade. "Who are you and why are you wearing Kikyo's clothes?"  
"How rude, and who are you" I said, looking at the man confused.  
"My name is Inuyasha, now who are you and where is Kikyo" the man barked.  
"My name is Lelouch and I have no idea," I replied, looking at Inuyasha's dog ears. "Why do you have dog ears?"  
"I'm a dog demon, what of it?" Inuyasha replied.  
"A real demon?" I asked, looking confused.  
"You are acting surprised," Inuyasha said slowly. "Why?"  
"I've never met a demon before," I said.  
"I don't get it, what's your deal?" Inuyasha shouted.  
I shook my head, pacing a bit.  
"This makes no sense, so you are telling me demons exist now?" I asked.  
"Of course they do!" Inuyasha said roughly. He turned as Kikyo walked back, silently walking pass Inuyasha.  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted. Kikyo didn't reply, not even looking at him.  
"Stop it Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why won't you talk to me?"  
"There is nothing to say Inuyasha," Kikyo said angrily. "Stop looking for me and go away!"  
"But Kikyo…" Inuyasha said, looking down.  
"Enough!" Kikyo screamed. "How do you think Kagome feels always getting involved in your foolishness?"  
"Why do you care?" Inuyasha scoffed, looking at Kikyo with a smirk.  
Kikyo turned around and slapped him across the face. Inuyasha held his face where he got hit and opened his mouth.  
"It seems the lady told you to leave," I said, stepping in front of Kikyo. "Now go."  
"Fool," Inuyasha said as he stepped away from the scene.  
"So it seems you are better," Kikyo said, smiling at me.  
"Yes," I said, smiling. "I feel much better now."  
"Then let us get you out those clothes," Kikyo said with a laugh.  
As I walked alongside Kikyo, I felt a strange feeling as I looked at her. Even though she looked completely normal, I could tell that she was not a normal human being. As I looked over her with a skeptical look, Kikyo looked over at me, a small smile crossing her face.  
"Is there something wrong with my appearance?" Kikyo asked, looking up at me with a teasing look. I blushed a bit as I looked away, embarrassed that I was caught staring.  
"No, of course not," I said, looking at the ground. "You are very pretty."  
"You flatter me," Kikyo said, blushing a bit. "But I know you are just entertaining me."  
"Certainly not," I said with a grin. "I find you interesting and very pretty." Kikyo began to blush harder, looking away from me, trying not to show her feelings. She thought about what I said, a sad smile on her face.  
"What do you see when you look at me Lelouch?" Kikyo asked as I stopped and looked at her with a interested look.  
"I see a woman that has seen a lot in her little time on this planet," I answered honestly, looking at her with a small smile. "I can look in your eyes and see that you have gone through a time Kikyo."  
"You have truly no idea the struggle my life has been," Kikyo replied bitterly, looking up at the sky with an angry expression. "It is all because of the Jewel of Four Souls, known as the Shikon Jewel. When I was bestowed the honor to become its protector, I was actually being cursed to an eternity of suffering and loneliness."  
"What is this Shikon Jewel?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. "And what does it have to do with you?"  
"So you want to hear my story?" Kikyo said with as she closed her eyes. "Well, I guess it all started with the day I meet Inuyasha..."  
After telling me everything she had been through, I had a shocked expression on my face. I didn't understand the struggle over such a trivial object, a thirst for forbidden power.  
"So this Naraku is still lurking to this day?" I asked as Kikyo nodded.  
"It almost seems impossible to kill him," Kikyo said with an exasperated tone. "I have tried so many things, but every time Naraku figures out a way to overcome me."  
"This Naraku needs to learn a lesson," I growled with a serious look on his face. My long nails digging into the earth I stopped and brought my hands up to look at them.  
"Why do I have such long sharp like nails?" I asked myself as Kikyo gently took my hand and looked at them.  
"Did you not notice them before?" Kikyo asked gently rubbing my hands.  
"No, I had ordinary human nails" I said closing my hand as I gently held hers.  
"I see" Kikyo asked with a worried expression on her face, helping me up to my feet. I looked at Kikyo, smiling brightly as I did.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said as my shook off the weird sensation I was feeling and continued to walk with Kikyo, we were getting close to the village as we saw a large mountain one i was very unfamilier with, Kikyo noticed that i was looking at the mountain with great thought.  
"It's called Throat of the World" She said.  
"Hmm" I looked at her.  
"The mountain it's called Throat of the World, it's a holy mountain" She said.  
"I see" I said looking back at the mountain.  
As Kikyo and I reached Kikyo's old village, we were greeted by Kaede, Kikyo's aged younger sister.  
"Sister, I'm surprised you came here," Kaede greeted as I looked at her and then at Kikyo as Kikyo looked back at me with a smile. Kaede looked at Kikyo with a shocked look when she seen her sister smiling. Kaede had never seen Kikyo smile like that to anyone but Inuyasha, and that was back in the day when things were much different.  
"I need some clothes for Lelouch," Kikyo explained as Kaede nodded at me, I nodded back. "Do you have any in his size Kaede?"  
"I can check for you right now," Kaede said as she rushed to the other villagers, who were watching curiously.  
"Hey it's Kikyo!" A voice said as a young girl that looked exactly like Kikyo came running over, smiling and waving.  
"Is that your other sister?" I whispered as Kikyo shook her head.  
"That is my reincarnation Kagome," Kikyo said as Kagome ran over, out of breath.  
"Hi! Who are you?" Kagome asked with a kind smile, as I smiled back and put my hand out.  
"Call me Lelouch," I introduced myself, shaking Kagome's hand. Kagome nodded and introduced herself and then turned to Kikyo.  
"You have never came this village before," Kagome said, looking at Kikyo with a skeptical look. "What's going on?"  
"I came here because it was the closest village!" Kikyo snapped, turning away from Kagome. "Do not question me."  
"Sorry," Kagome said with a surprised look, wondering what set Kikyo off. She walked back down into the village as Kaede came back, holding a red men clothing.  
"This is the best I could find, these belonged to Inuyasha but these are the only ones that would fit you," Kaede said as she handed the clothes to me, I nodded and thanked her. "You can change down in that hut over there." I nodded again as I walked down there and before I entered a small furry cat with two tails came to me and stopped in front of me, I knelled down and petted it.  
"Well hello there" I said using my nails to gently scratch her head, the cat meowed as she nuzzled my hand, as a man dressed in a black robe got knocked out of the hut, a large boomerang hitting him in the head.  
"Please Sango, I swear I didn't touch her bottom!" the man moaned as a black haired girl wearing a simple throw on dress came out, steaming.  
"You are so inappropriate Miroku!" the woman Sango said as she picked up the boomerang and began to hit the man name Miroku over the head with it continuously. The man looked at me with tears in his eyes as Sango stopped for a second and looked at me with an annoyed look.  
"What do you want?" she asked roughly as Miroku sighed with happiness that she stopped hitting him.  
"I'm Lelouch, I was told to change here by Kaede," I said, pointing back to Kaede, who was talking with Kikyo. Sango gasped when she seen Kikyo, wondering what was going on.  
"Nice to meet you Lelouch, got to go!" Sango shouted as she ran to a different location as the small cat followed her. Miroku looked at me and smiled.  
"I'm Miroku, the good monk," Miroku introduced himself as I looked at him with a skeptical look.  
"If I heard correctly, I'm sure you aren't as "good" as you present yourself to be," I said with a smile as he walked pass Miroku and shut the door. Miroku looked and the door with a surprised look and then sighed.  
"Why is my image in the dump now?" Miroku wondered as he seen a woman pass and reached out to grab her bottom.  
After getting dressed, I stepped out the hut, taking a deep breath as I looked around. Kikyo was still talking to Kaede, and the monk was gone from the door. I began to walk back up to Kikyo as the dog demon Inuyasha jumped in front of me, looking at me with a grin, I felt sad a little inside for some reason I sensed that him and I have a connection like we're brothers I noticed his nails were like mine so could it be true I wasn't certain yet and I noticed the sword was similar to one of mine.  
"Well, look who it is," Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles. "Mr. Lelouch."  
"Well who knew dogs had such polite manners," I said with a smile as Inuyasha looked at me angrily.  
"You're getting on my nerves idiot!" Inuyasha growled as I walked away from him. "Hey where are you going?"  
"To see someone who actually has an IQ," I said with a fake smirk feeling hurt that I was trying to intimidate him, if he was truly my brother I was sorry, as Inuyasha started walking behind me to attack.  
"SIT BOY!" a voice shouted as Inuyasha crashed into the ground face first, growling as he did.  
"Why Kagome?" Inuyasha whimpered as Kagome and Sango walked up to him, looking at me. I turned around and smiled as Sango looked at me suspiciously.  
"Is there a..." I began.  
"Who are you?" Sango interrupted as I smiled.  
"I am Lelouch, like I said," I said as I turned back around and began to walk away.  
"Where did you come from?" Kagome asked as I stopped and looked at the sky. "You don't act like you are from here."  
"I come from Japan," I said as Kagome gasped.  
"I'm from Japan!" Kagome shouted as I turned around.  
"You mean it actually exists in this time?" I asked.  
"Yes, I can travel back and forth from times using that well over there," Kagome said, pointing in the direction of the well. "Is that how you got here?"  
"I just woke up here," I said as Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "I have no idea how I came to be here."  
"Would you like me to show you Japan?" Kagome asked as I looked at her and then looked back at Kikyo.  
"I don't think I should leave just yet," I said, walking away. Sango and Kagome looked at each other knowingly as they watched me walk back to Kikyo.  
"Who is the new guy?" a voice asked as Kagome and Sango looked down.  
"Where have you been Shippo?" Kagome asked as the little fox demon smiled and pointed over to the kids.  
"I've been playing with them, so what is going on?" Shippo asked curiously.  
"That's Lelouch, Kikyo's new boyfriend," Sango said as Kagome giggled.  
"Her boyfriend?" Shippo asked as he shook his head and fell to the ground. "Did I die over there?"  
As I watched Kikyo and Kaede continue their conversation, I couldn't help but wonder what they were speaking so intensely about.  
"Is there a problem over here?" I asked as I walked in between Kikyo and Kaede, Kaede looking at me with an annoyed look.  
"No, we were just leaving Lelouch," Kikyo replied as she straightened herself out and began to walk towards the gate of the village.  
"Kikyo, ye must not make the same mistake you made 50 years ago!" Kaede screamed as Kikyo ignored her. As I prepared to follow Kikyo, Kaede grabbed my arm and looked at me intensely.  
"Do ye know about Inuyasha and my sister?" Kaede asked as I looked over her shoulders and at the dog demon, who was hitting Shippo at the moment for some unknown reason. "They were lovers over 50 years ago before my sister died. She fell in love with him and Naraku took advantage by attacking her when she was at her weakest point in her heart. Ye must not allow my sister to fall in love with ye, for if you do, she will surely be sent to the grave once again."  
"So you are telling me that this Naraku is so ignorant that he would try to defy me and Kikyo's love if it existed?" I asked as Kaede nodded. "He can surely try if he likes. I doubt that he will like the results if he thinks he can toy with me."  
"Do not be foolish!" Kaede yelled as I looked at her with a smile. "Ye have no idea what Naraku is capable of! He will not give in until he destroys you! Just ask Inuyasha and his teammates. They have all fallen under Naraku's insidious plans in ways. I warn ye this last time: Do not interfere with my sister. Return to whatever land you arrived from and never come back."  
"You cannot persuade me to do anything I don't feel like doing," I replied with a grin. "But I cannot say the same for you in the opposite manner."  
"Ye make no sense," Kaede replied as I walked away, following Kikyo.  
As I followed Kikyo, Kikyo did not make any movements to allow me to keep up with her, walking almost 10 feet ahead of me.  
"Is there something wrong Kikyo?" I shouted as Kikyo stopped, looking ahead of her. She didn't answer for a second as she pulled out her bow and placed an arrow in her hand. She turned and pointed it at me, an angry expression on her face.  
"Go back to where you came from Lelouch," Kikyo replied finally as she looked deep into my eyes. "I can't allow you to follow me anymore. If you take one step in my direction, I will use my arrow to pierce your heart."  
"Why do I think that you are bluffing Kikyo?" I asked as Kikyo pointed her arrow, not saying a word. Her hands trembled slightly as I analyzed her, knowing that she wasn't going to attack. I prepared to step towards her, the arrow hitting the ground near my feet.  
"I said do not move!" Kikyo shouted as she looked at me with tears beginning to come to her eyes. "You just don't understand me at all! I am not a normal girl, I am a dead woman that lust for nothing but vengeance! The man who started everything still walks this world as a flesh and blood individual as I walk as nothing but clay! I cannot have myself fall for a man again! I made that mistake and it cost me my life. I can never be a normal woman like I wanted to be, I will always never be able to rest until I eradicate Naraku! I-I can't have myself loving you Lelouch!" I looked at her with a kind smile as I walked to her and put my hand on the bow, Kikyo lowering it and I wrapping her in a hug.  
"I promise you that I will help you defeat this Naraku individual," I promised as I hugged Kikyo tightly. "I will allow you to live your normal life, we are both two individuals that have seen death and came back to tell a tale about it. We must not give up, or allow Naraku to control anything. I don't care if you are dead or alive Kikyo, I will be there for you." Kikyo looked up at me with widened eyes as I looked down at her with a smile. She went up to me slowly as she pressed her lips against my own, a passionate kiss ensuing. She closed her eyes and let herself be taken away by my passion, I pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss, a few seconds later we parted the kiss as I looked at Kikyo's beautiful face.  
"Don't leave my side Lelouch," Kikyo whispered as we stood there, frozen in time.  
"I'll never leave" I said as she rested her head on my chest as I stroked her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter also and once again i don't own anything just the story and it's the same point of view enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"_Lelouch, it is time to truly awaken, time to return to your true self!" _

My eyes snapped open as I jumped up from my slumber, rubbing my head as these words repeated themselves in my head. I looked over and saw that Kikyo was lying on top of me. I smiled as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face and gently lifted her up and moved her to the side of me. I stepped outside and allowed the fresh air to cover my body, completely recharged. I stretched as I decided to take a little walk around to search for some food. I looked back over at Kikyo, who was still asleep and walked on my way. I began to think about the words, their obvious meaning, and the voice that spoke them. The voice that had spoken them wasn't my own. It was a voice that I hadn't heard in so long, a person that sounded so familiar to me but don't know the name. All these thought rushed into my head as I stopped by a small brook and took a hand full of the pure water running through it. I began to sip on it slowly, drinking it like coffee as I looked at my reflection on the water, to my surprise my eye color was different it was gold instead of purple, I rubbed my eyes and when I looked back at the water my eye color was back to normal again, the wind slowly began to pick itself up. As it did I caught a strange scent but I ignored it as I looked around for anything that could be considered edible.

"I should probably go ask Kikyo about this," I muttered aloud as I picked up a handful of small red berries. "I have no idea what these berries are..." As I said this, what seemed like a slice of wind tried to hit me, I looked up and rolling away at the right moment.

"So you are Kikyo's new lover are you?" a woman asked on top of a large white feather as she jumped down and gave me a wicked smile. "You have better reflexes then I expected a normal human to have."  
"Hmm, so this is what all demon spawn look like huh?" I asked as the woman gave me a foul look.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked as I chuckled softly silently wishing I had my swords with me.

"That only a mother could love such a face," I answered as the woman growled and attacked me with another slice of wind, as I dodged it again.

"Naraku would like to have a word with you," the woman said as she pointed up ahead. "Come with me unless you want the priestess to die."

"How about I give you a little lesson in respect?" I asked as the woman smiled.

"Normal humans are so boring," she said as she attacked again, I timed it precisely and dodged the attack. I then pulled a large branch of a tree, positioning myself on the ground. As the woman lifted her hand to attack once again, I balanced myself, putting myself in the right position to attack when needed. The woman attacked, I dodged and ran up and swung the branch with all of my might, knocking the woman off of her large feather and to the ground. The woman looked up at me, wiping blood off her face as she looked at me with pure hate.

"I'm going to make you suffer for that human," the woman said as she prepared to strike.

"That is enough!" a voice said as the woman was pierced in the chest by a lone arrow, the arrow glowing a bright purple as it was flung in the woman's chest. she looked at the arrow with surprise as it began to slowly eat away at her, the woman jumped on her giant feather "It's not yet time to face you all" she said escaping the scene almost immediately.

"Are you OK Lelouch?" a voice asked as I turned around expecting Kikyo but instead it was Kagome, accompanied by Inuyasha.

"We meet again," I said with a smile as Inuyasha grunted.

"Seems you were about to take the dirt nap there Lelouch," Inuyasha growled as he got into my face. "What the hell do you have to do with Naraku, and why does that woman have the same scent at Naraku? Why would he want to attack you for? Start answering before I start sharpening my claws..."

"Sit boy," Kagome muttered as Inuyasha went flying into the ground. "So what happened, Lelouch? Are you OK?"

"Yes, I just am a little hungry actually," I replied as Kagome pulled her backpack off and handed me an instant cup of ramen.

"Instant cup ramen?" I asked as I looked at the cup skeptically.

"You are telling my you lived in Japan and never had this?" Kagome asked as she looked at me with a smile. "It's really good, you should try it..."

"Thank you..." I replied as Kagome slapped Inuyasha in his ears to get up.

"Well, see you later Lelouch!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha followed her reluctantly. "Say hi to Kikyo for me!"

"Will do," I replied hoping she wasn't going to be too hard on Inuyasha as I then suddenly remembered that I needed to go check up on Kikyo. I rushed back into the cave, Kikyo was still fast asleep. I smiled as he went in and sat down next to her, not saying a word as I just looked at her for a second.

"Lelouch?" Kikyo muttered as she looked up at me, her eyes a bit closed. I patted her hand, Kikyo then got up and embraced me softly as I returned it.

Later that day as Kikyo and I began walk around, I decided not to tell her what had occurred when she was sleeping.

"Anything wrong Lelouch?" Kikyo asked as she looked up at my face as I was in deep thought.

"Not at all," I replied with a fake smile, still thinking of what happen that morning. As I thought of this, the words began to chant inside my mind once more. But this time even louder. I began to scream as Kikyo looked at me with worry.

"Lelouch?" Kikyo asked as I bent down to the ground digging my nails into the earth, as I felt my body pulsing.

"Kikyo," I muttered as everything finally stopped.

"Yes?" Kikyo asked as she held my back. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go kill Naraku," I said as my lifted up my face and my eyes were glowing a golden color as they once again replaced my purple eye color.

As my eyes glowed, Kikyo stared into my eyes, unable to even imagine the power that I possessed. She at first thought her eyes were deceiving her, her eyes were showing her an illusion that couldn't possibly be true. All of her being had told her that I was human, but the power she felt coming from me now said something entirely different. I stood up, my body still pulsing softly as I tried to get used to this new feeling.

"Once again, I must take charge and rebuild a world that has been corrupted by evil," I muttered as Kikyo looked at me with widened eyes, unable to even speak. I let myself fall into this new feeling, feeling better than I had felt in so many days.

"Lelouch..." a voice whispered as I looked around, searching for the voice that called my name but saw no one but Kikyo.

"What is going on with your eyes? Are you a demon? You can tell me, I will not hold this against you in any way..." Kikyo asked finally as she looked deeply into my eyes.

"I am a demon, but I am not or at least I'm not certain," I answered in his usual fashion as a smile crossed his face. "I am a demon born from others sins, I am a demon that is born to kill other demons that cross my path. So to call me a demon by standards isn't far from the truth. But am I actually a demon? No, I am no or at least I don't know if I am." As I said these words, they flowed through Kikyo's head, giving her an unusual sense of comfort. My words were strong, completely confident and fear was not heard in a syllable of them. They seemed like they were the words of a madman, but then they seemed like the words of a hero at the same time. As the wind blew and I stood in the light, my hair blowing gently in the wind, Kikyo felt as if the savior of this world stood before her. I was brought to her for a reason, my existence in this world was god sent.

"Kikyo, are you afraid of me?" I suddenly asked, Kikyo looked up at me with a small smile.

"Afraid of the man that I love?" Kikyo asked with her smile as I smiled back. "I must admit that when I first seen you like this I was intimidated, but I could never fear you Lelouch. You are strong and kind, your brilliance is also very impressive. I believe you are the true savior of this world..."

"A savior to this world you say?" a voice replied with a dark chuckle as Kikyo looked around with widened eyes, unable to believe she wasn't able to sense the presence of this ultimate evil. Naraku himself appeared before Kikyo and I, Naraku and I starred each other down as he appeared.

"So, you are Lelouch right?" Naraku asked as I snickered.

"And you must be the lowly individual known as Naraku..." I shot back as Naraku chuckled louder.

"Kikyo, your senses are weakening," Naraku said as he turned to Kikyo. "Or am I just getting stronger these days? I can never tell anymore..."

"Such an ego for a weak man," I intervened as Naraku turned back to me. As Naraku stood there, his miasma began to surface around the area, the plants and trees dying off slowly as the miasma spread across the land.

"Behold the power of a God," Naraku announced as his miasma spread even more, making the land disintegrate even faster. As this occurred, I covered my mouth, Kikyo even forced to back up from this.

"Wind Scar!" a voice screamed in the back of them as the miasma was swept up with an intense wave filled with the power of wind.

"Inuyasha, always right on time," Naraku muttered as an arrow went flying towards his chest. He dodged it, the arrow hitting a tree next to him.

"So we meet again Lelouch," Kagome greeted as her and Sango appeared from the trees. "I hope you haven't been injured or anything..." She stopped speaking as she looked at my eyes, which were still golden. She couldn't stop looking at them, the gleam and power of them, and reminded her of Inuyasha's golden colored eyes.

"Kagome!" Miroku screamed as he arrived as well riding Kilala with Shippo. "Are you alright?" Kikyo pushed past Sango and shook Kagome harshly, Kagome looking at her with a blank expression.

"Kagome, snap out of it!" Kikyo shouted as Sango and Miroku exchanged looks.

"Naraku, you are quite the pathetic creature," I muttered as I stood before the monster. "Now, I have found myself quite tired of you" As I spoke these words, my body began to pulse once again, as if my body was on fire. I fell to my knees, holding my body in pain as a woman with long silver hair watched me from a distance with a small frown.  
"Lelouch, can you overcome with obstacle?" The woman asked as she continued to watch the true demon killer...

As the smoke cleared, I found myself pressed into a corner by the tremendous power of Naraku. Naraku sneered as he watched me kneel on the ground, holding my body in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with my body?" I wondered as I tried to shake away the burning sensation. "What's going on here?"

"I expected you to be stronger than this Lelouch," Naraku stated as he held out his left palm. "But it seems we have reached the climax of this pathetic situation that doesn't deserve the name battle. Say goodbye to your second true love Kikyo." Kikyo gasped as Naraku sent a concentrated stream of miasma into my face, I was coughing as the miasma entered my blood stream. I held my neck in pain as blood ran down my chin, my eyes looking quite blood shot at this point. Naraku chuckled as Inuyasha intervened, taking a giant slash that almost took Naraku's head off. But Naraku easily dodged as Miroku undid the beads that kept his Wind Tunnel at bay.

"It's over Naraku!" Miroku screamed as he held out his palm. "Everyone get behind me now!"

"Don't you ever learn you foolish monk?" Naraku asked as he snapped his fingers, the sound of bees coming from afar. Miroku grimaced as he knew what that sound meant. He placed the beads back as he stepped away, knowing he couldn't risk getting poisoned at this point in time. Sango stepped in for Miroku as she sent her giant boomerang at Naraku, Naraku's barrier easily stopping it.

"Is this it?" Naraku asked as Inuyasha growled angrily. "I expected this much from your human companions Inuyasha, but you as a half breed should be able to do something or are you just useless"

"That's enough Naraku!" I spat as Naraku looked over at me in surprise. I held my chest as more blood leaked from my mouth, Kikyo running behind me and placing her hand on my back.

"What is this?" Naraku asked as he looked at me with widened eyes.

"I'll teach you to mess with my friends, my love and my brother!" I screamed as my body began to glow, I grabbed one of my swords that I have and as it was unsheathed my a large spire of light erupted from my body and into the sky as my body was surrounded by light.

"Lelouch, you have finally found the answer as to who you are" A man's voice said to me.

"Yes, now I know who I truly am" I said as memories of a forgotten past came back to me, memories of mine and Nunally's true family, and Inuyasha was there with us, I saw a woman with beautiful silver hair who was my mother named Eira and I saw my father a man named Inu no Taisho, and then I remembered my true name.

"My name is Lelouch Renya Eira Strife" As my body transformed, my hair length grew longer as my eyes changed to a permanent golden color, my body became physically stronger also, the light dissipated as everyone saw my transformation with widened eyes and Inuyasha was surprised because my scent changed to that of his own scent, and also my sword was transformed into the same gigantic blade Inuyasha wielded, the Tetsusaiga.

"Lelouch" Kikyo whispered surprised.

I wasn't done as the same move that Inuyasha did called the Windscar came into my mind and I immediately knew how to use it as I lifted the sword up.

"Windscar!" I yelled at I struck the sword to the ground releasing a massive wave of energy shattering the ground and rushes at Naraku who took the impact.

"Impossible!," Naraku yelled as his body was being destroyed as a last minute effort to save himself he called back his bees with some type of cocoon and fled from the scene. I was panting as the Tetsusaiga transformed back to its normal state as I fell to my knees exhausted, Kikyo looking at me in shock as she put her hands on me.

"Lelouch, are you OK?" Kikyo asked with obvious panic in her voice.

"Yea, I just need to rest" I said as I passed out.

Kikyo fell to her knees, holding Lelouch within her arms as she wept softly.

"Lady Kikyo, he is still breathing!" Miroku shouted as he pointed to Lelouch's chest, which was moving up and down at a very slow pace.

"We need to get him back to the village so we can treat him immediately!" Kagome shouted as she looked over at Inuyasha, who walked up to me.

"Good idea Kagome" Inuyasha said in a soft tone.

Inuyasha put one of my arms around his next as Miroku did the same as they helped me to Kilala.

"Lady Kikyo, will you be joining us?" Miroku asked as they placed me on Kilala. Kikyo was looking off in the distance, spotting a woman with silver hair watching them intensely.

"I'll arrive a little later," Kikyo answered as she walked into the direction of the woman. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances as they all boarded Kilala and traveled back to the village.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked as she looked up in a tree, the woman standing on one of the branches.

"My name is Eira" The woman answered as Kikyo looked at her with confusion. "I am Lelouch's and Inuyasha's mother their real mother"

"But Inuyasha's mother was human?" Kikyo asked suspiciously, thinking Eira was lying.

"It's a long story" Eira answered as she looked up into the clear blue sky. "Shall we go see him now?"

"Yes" Kikyo answered as the two women left for the village.

When I awoke, I found myself within a comfortable bed, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all looming over him.

"How are you feeling, Lelouch?" Kikyo asked as she gently brushed a few strands of hair away from my face.

"I'm ok" I said gently taking her hand.

"You idiot you could have died" Inuyasha said giving me a look of concern.

"Sorry" I said.

"How is it you have a sword like Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked.

"Not sure, Kikyo said she found the sword along with another by me when she found me" I said.

"Lelouch, I…" Inuyasha tried to say something which I was expecting to be an apology, he knew now that we were brothers.

"It's fine Inuyasha, there's no need to apologies" I said smiling.

"Lelouch, I think there's someone you and Inuyasha should meet" Kikyo said helping me sit up.

"Who?" both me and Inuyasha asked.

Eira came into the room with a smile on her face, my eyes widened as did Inuyasha's as his real memories came back to him as we recognized her I couldn't believe it my true mother was here.

"M… mother" I said.

"Hello, Lelouch, Inuyasha" She said.

"Mother" Inuyasha said his eyes still wide.

She smiled as she hugged the two of us with tears in her eyes, happy tears.

"How you two have grown" She said.

"Mother" I said as gently returned the hug.

"So she's their real mother?" Sango asked.

"She's so pretty" Kagome said happy that me and Inuyasha found out about being siblings and having our real mother in our lives.

"Such a beautiful woman I wonder…" Miroku said.

"Don't even think it Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Whatever do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku asked acting innocent.

"Yea right" Kagome said.

"You know damn well what I mean you pervert!" Inuyasha said.

I sighed smiling as Kikyo leaned against me her head resting on my shoulder.

"Are you happy, Lelouch" She whispered gently taking her hand in mine.

"Beyond happy now" I said giving her hand a gentle squeeze as our fingers entwined.


End file.
